I'm sorry, Teresa
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Jane sighed as he looked at the two people laying on the bed in front of him. As always, his heart warmed but he couldn't help but notice the pang of guilt. They were here, because of him. Not because they wanted to, they simply didn't have another choice." Jisbon, random fluff to keep me alive. One-shot. Rated K plus.


**A/N: So, I've been away for a few days but I'm still alive, and I'm not dropping my running stories. I just was extremely worried for the new ep, that's why I came up with this. It's just some random fluff, trust me, not much plot here. Not any plot at all. Just fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_'I'm sorry, Teresa'_**

Jane sighed as he looked at the two people laying on the bed in front of him.

As always, his heart warmed but he couldn't help but notice the pang of guilt.

They were here, _because of him._ Not because they wanted to, they simply didn't have another choice. Not if they wanted to survive. Okay, one of them had more choice than the other, but still.

He rubbed his face with both hands, trying to calm down the raging storms inside his head but of course that wouldn't work.

He stood from the couch opposite the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Lisbon. He briefly brushed her hip and she squirmed a bit, then just smiled in her sleep.

He swallowed and walked over to the other side of the bed, laying down facing Lisbon – and their beautiful daughter who wasn't even three months old.

"I'm sorry, Teresa," he whispered, placing a kiss on Riley's forehead. The girl showed the same reactions as her mother, which made Jane smile a bit.

He looked at the two for what felt like minutes, but were really hours. He never got enough of looking at them. They were the most beautiful people in his life, they were the line between sanity and insanity for him. No matter what evil he might face, they were what kept him upright. The lights of his life.

He got pulled out of his revelry when he noticed Riley started to become restless, and before he knew it her face had turned red and she was crying.

Lisbon's eyes shot open, and they exchanged some looks before she got up and took Riley into her arms, pulling down her shirt to nurse her.

She looked at him as soon as the girl was in place, and she sighed when she saw his expression.

"You weren't mulling again, were you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Patrick," she said softly, "don't do that anymore. Please."

He sighed. He didn't deserve this woman. He had pulled her out of her safe environment where she had her life - her friends, her home – to build a life with him. Safe from Red John. And, be honest, Volker. Because really, he formed a threat, and not in the form of killing one of them, more like sending Lisbon to prison for a crime she didn't commit.

And still, she was the most perfect person that had ever existed.

He sighed again. "I'm sorry, Teresa-"

"Don't start that again, Patrick. We've been over this for over a year now. I chose to go with you myself, I chose to be seduced by you myself. I chose to be reckless and conceive this little wonder. We didn't do anything that I didn't want to do. Give yourself some credit. You only did well."

"But Teresa-"

"I know what you're going to say, and I don't care. I think they can manage without us, Cho's capable and Rigsby and Van Pelt can adapt easily, I'm sure. I think we would have read something about a drama at the CBI in the newspapers by now, if they couldn't manage." She sighed, and motioned for him to come closer. He gave in, and approached her until their faces were inches apart. "I love you, Patrick. And I've always loved you. It wasn't such a difficult decision to make. To be honest, it was the easiest one in my entire life." She noticed Riley was finished and she carefully lifted the girl to make her rest against her shoulder, gently rubbing her back. "I'm happy as long as I have you and Riley. I don't care where we are, we could go live on the North Pole for all I care. All I need is you two."

Riley let out a little burp and Lisbon put her down on the bed again, pulling up her own shirt and laying down beside the baby who was happily kicking her arms and legs since she was well fed.

"And I don't think this little girl here cares either where we are. As long as she is being fed and entertained, she'll just go on smiling. You should learn something from her."

She kissed Riley's cheek and the girl smiled, before motioning that he had to lay down as well. Of course, he couldn't deny her anything so he did as she told him to.

He pulled the blanket up to their chins, making sure to tuck in Riley as he did. His face came within reach of her short arms and she touched his cheek. He gently put his hand on her tummy.

He moved closer until his chest was touching her enthusiastic body, and she cooed at the close contact.

Lisbon did the same at her side, placing her hand on his. Riley chuckled and reached out to touch both their lips.

"I would never, ever, want to trade Riley for anything. I'm not even sure if I want to go back, Patrick. Not unless Red John is gone. We're safe now. I don't want to risk Riles' life. And I most definitely want her around that creep Volker. I don't want to risk that she has to live without me because he got me in prison."

He wriggled his hand away from under hers and went to trace her lips.

"I love you, Teresa. And I'm sorry for causing you all of this, even though you consider this a good thing. If I hadn't fallen so hard for you, you would still be safe at home. With people you consider family."

"Patrick-"

"No. No, Teresa, it's not okay. What do we tell Riley when she's old enough to understand it? 'Mommy and Daddy were so much in love with each other and because of an evil man they ran away together and then they got you.' I don't think that sounds that great. We're not even married."

"Patrick, it's more than enough." She sighed, and reached over Riley to touch his face. The girl had stopped chuckling and was looking at the crossed arms over her head, but it wouldn't take long before she fell asleep so she didn't care all that much.

"When I was a child, I dreamed of a knight in shining armor that would save me from all evil and would love me for who I was. I realized when I met you that I could never have that. It was something out of fairytales and it was dumb and naïve to actually believe that I could have something like that. But now that I have _you_, I do believe I have that dream. No, you're not a knight, absolutely not, and you're only _pushing_ me into the direction of evil things, but you love me. With every step you took, despite every bad word you voiced, you always loved me. And I have always seen it. In everything you did." She paused for a bit, if only to swallow down the huge lump in her throat. "You are my knight in shining armor, Patrick. My fairytale has always been dark, but it's _my_ fairytale. And it's perfect."

She reached out to wipe a falling tear off his cheek, and smiled faintly.

"I believe Riley is only going to love her parents more. Even if we were on the run from Red John, we were in love and we never stopped loving each other. Not many people are able to say that. One day, Riley is going to say she's got the best parents ever."

"I love you, Teresa."

"I love you, too."

They looked down at Riley, who was now peacefully asleep.

"The only thing I am missing though is a bassinet," Lisbon said, and Jane looked at her, slightly amused at her sudden shift.

"And why is that?"

She just glared at him and he understood the meaning of her words.

He shook his head, laughing. Then, he got serious again.

"I'd never would have thought that you were so addicted to making love, Teresa."

She rolled her eyes, and gave him a gentle slap on his chest.

"It's all your fault."

"Oh is it really?"

"Yes. You make it addictive."

He smiled warmly, and he saw she smiled completely involuntarily back at him.

"Will you say yes if I would propose to you?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Patrick. We've got Riles now, you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not, Teresa. I know you won't leave. But you deserve a far better title than 'girlfriend'. Something that actually fits your age."

She rolled her eyes, but then swallowed and looked down at the sleeping baby.

"I think I would say yes. But," she said before Jane could work up a lot of hope, "not before he is gone. We already made our situation complicated by having Riley. It will only makes things worse if he knows we're married."

He nodded, but then grabbed both her hands. "I'm gonna risk it, then. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife, Teresa?"

"You really think that this is so important, don't you?"

"Yes, Teresa, I do."

She sighed, pulled back her hands and bowed down to kiss Riley's head.

"I do want to marry you, but not yet."

"I respect that." He smiled then and brushed her cheek. "We don't have to invite Kirkland, do we?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do I hear jealousy there?"

"What? Me, jealous? Never, my love."

"Yet I did hear it. I trust my ears."

"You do?"

"I do. The same ears with which I heard you gave your pillow a name just to make Riles laugh, Mr. Puff Puff."

He chuckled. "She did like it that the pillow attacked her."

"Would she like it if Mommy attacked Daddy?"

"I don't know. Depends on the context, I suppose."

She paused then. "Is this ever going to end, Patrick? I don't want to raise Riley in cheap motel rooms. I want her to have a real nursery, and pretty clothes and cute stuffed animals."

He nodded. "I'm positive it will all end. I promise. We'll buy a big house, with a big garden where Riley can pretend she's a princess and you'll be the knight that saves her from me, the evil wizard."

"Accurate."

"Shush, I'm trying to be sensitive." She smiled, and nodded. "And we'll be able to invite over the team and Minelli, because I know how much you love him and I know that he would love to see his granddaughter. I promise, Teresa, before Riley will start walking, we'll get a house. A real house. Not a motel room."

He lifted their sleeping baby then, and motioned for Lisbon to come closer. When they were laying side by side, he placed Riley on Lisbon's chest on her tummy, and the girl let out a content sigh and then resumed sleeping.

Lisbon smiled down at their daughter, while Jane brushed Lisbon's hair.

He couldn't believe he had this woman, but he did. He had her, he'd always had her, from the beginning. It had taken some time before he'd finally realized it, yes, but when he did, he hadn't waited long before admitting it to himself and her.

And now, they had a beautiful daughter and Lisbon was his fiancée. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, so, did you like it? Let me know please! That will be a stimulation to write for my other stories! ^^**


End file.
